tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Frances Salvatore/Season 4
Finding out that the whole Council knows about the Salvatores being vampires, Roxanne leaves town before anyone can find her. She doesn't appear again until in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rager The Rager] after Damon calls her and tells her he needs a new partner in crime (after Alaric's death) as they have a new problem on their hands in Mystic Falls; a new not so friendly vampire hunter named Connor. Roxie goes with him to snoop around in Connor's trailer but Damon gets caught in one of his booby traps. Since it's laced in vervain, Roxie cannot get him out of it and she stands guard until Meredith appears and helps him. Damon and Roxie recruit Klaus and Jeremy into their plan to take down the hunter and set up the trap at the hospital. Klaus mentions something about Connor being one of the Five, but Damon and Roxie don't have time to find out what he means before Connor detonates the bomb and the siblings are blasted into the hallway. Roxie is seen in the beginning of [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Five The Five] witnessing her brothers talk, and in the end overhearing Stefan and Klaus talking about a cure for vampirism and that no one can know about it. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Killer The Killer] Roxie confronts Stefan about overhearing him and Klaus but reveals that the witch who took care of her in the late 1800's right before and after she was turned had a book about a cure that sounds just like the one Klaus told Stefan about. Stefan and Roxie go to Lady Marcia's old cabin in the middle of the woods but find out it's just another dead end. Later they meets the others at the Lockwood mansion where Damon, Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Hayley are discussing their rescue mission to save Jeremy from Connor, who is holding him and possibly others hostage at the Grill. Without telling the others about their knowledge of the cure, Stefan and Roxie manage to buy themselves time to come up with a plan to save the hostages whilst keeping Connor alive by reminding them he may have werewolf venom. After a while, Damon grows suspicious but Roxie shuts him down. He gets angry and Stefans quickly subdues him with vervain to stop him and him and Roxie go to save the hostages. Roxie lead Matt and April out through the tunnels while Stefan saves Jeremy. Damon confronts Stefan and he tells Damon about the cure. Elena kills Connor. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/We_All_Go_a_Little_Mad_Sometimes We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes] Elena starts to hallucinate after killing Connor. Roxie seems less bothered by it than everyone else and barely participates in trying to help her this time. She is not pleased with Elena moving into the Boarding House in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/My_Brother%E2%80%99s_Keeper My Brother's Keeper] and Matt, who moves in with Jeremy, offers her the Donovan house until all of this is over. Stefan and Caroline soon realize Elena is sired to Damon. More than happy to help her brothers try and break the sire bond she accompanies them to New Orleans in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/We%27ll_Always_Have_Bourbon_Street We'll Always Have Bourbon Street] to find a witch that broke the sire bond Damon had to another girl in 1942. The brothers keep arguing but suddenly someone attacks Damon, however in a pleasant but obsessive manner. It's Charlotte, the girl who's been sired to Damon for decades. She helps them find the witch but she tells them the spell that breaks the sire bond is gone. However, Damon calls her out as a liar but she tells them no such spell ever existed - meaning it's a dead end and Roxie runs back to Mystic Falls. In this episode she also reveals that she was a nurse in Germany during the Second World War under the name Eleonora Baker. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/O_Come,_All_Ye_Faithful O Come, All Ye Faithful] Roxie visits Klaus with Stefan, exchanging small talk about his 'snowflake' painting before telling Klaus Elena is sired to Damon and now they really need the cure. Klaus shows them Alexander's sword. They're later seen in the Salvatore library and then at Klaus' mansion again looking for the sword Klaus has hidden. In the evening they sit with Caroline who reveals Elena and Damon are a couple. Stefan lashes out in anger and Roxie says that maybe they aren't meant to find the cure and Stefan should move on and find someone better than a doppelganger, additionally expressing her dislike towards Elena. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/After_School_Special After School Special] Roxie meets Rebekah after she's held Stefan, Elena and Caroline hostage at the school library, telling her that she could have just come to her to get information, since Roxie doesn't care about the cure and wouldn't mind giving out the little information she has about it. It's clear she as had enough of the cure and her brothers hurting over the same girl just like in the 1860's and teams up with Kol in A View To A Kill since he also thinks finding the cure is a terrible idea. He is invited over to the Gilbert house and then meets up with Roxie again who tells him Elena probably had something else in mind than a truce and he leaves her to go back to the Gilbert house to kill both Elena and Jeremy but Jeremy gets the upper hand and stabs Kol with the White Oak Stake. After Kol's death, Stefan and the others are angry with Roxie for turning against them. She tells him that she's tired of this mess and that from now on they are on their own because she isn't going to be a part of releasing Silas and watch him unleash hell. Jeremy's hunter's mark grows and in the next shot of the Salvatores, she's gone. This is the last time we see her in present time until in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/I%27ll_Remember I'll Remember]. Her departure is mentioned in Into The Wild by Rebekah and the Salvatore brothers. She is also mentioned in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Down_the_Rabbit_Hole Down The Rabbit Hole] by Damon who says Roxie and Kol were right about looking for the cure and waking Silas. She's mentioned briefly in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Bring_It_On Bring It On] when Stefan and Damon talk about who is stealing bloodbags around Mystic Falls. Damon says she's probably not even in America. She's also mentioned in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/American_Gothic American Gothic] by Damon who says it's no wonder Roxie avoids them when they keep repeating the past all the time. In She's Come Undone she is mentioned when her brothers are trying to make Elen turn her humanity back on, saying that it's a pity Roxie isn't there because she probably would have loved to help them torture Elena. Instead they call Katherine.